Amor Adormilado
by Katrin Lupin
Summary: Quizás no todo sea lo que parece. Sirius y Remus siempre han estado tan unidos... Es posible que esa unión sea por algo más que amistad.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y el marco de esta historia no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling . Yo sólo pongo el argumento.

 _ **Amor adormilado.**_

Últimamente a Remus le gustaba mirar como dormía Sirius. Se levantaba a media noche, cuando sabía que todos dormían para poder observar el dulce sueño de su amigo.

Sirius se había dado cuenta un par de noche atrás, sintió un pequeño movimiento en la cortina que lo despertó. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró a Remus, allí sentado en el baúl, mirándolo y el corazón le dio un vuelco, mientras pensaba que hacer.

Él nunca había estado con un chico, pero tenía la sensación de que eso iba a cambiar.

Sirius no sentía celos (Remus prácticamente no calía con muchas chicas, lo veían sólo como a un amigo), pero sabía que amaba a Remus, e intentaba seducirlo, aunque cuando lo intentaba, Remus desaparecía, nadie sabía donde se metía, pero Sirius nunca lo encontraba sólo, y eso lo cabreaba un poco, era como si huyera, pero no era posible que Remus supiera lo que sentía por él.

Él sabía que el licántropo sentía algo, si no, ¿por qué noche tras noche se levantaba de la cama para observarlo dormir?

Dios, Sirius no se podía creer que fuera gay, él se habría reído de si mismo de no ser él. Pero, era la cruda realidad, le atraía uno de sus mejores amigos, lo deseaba (en demasiados sentidos xD), aunque no podía hacer nada más, sólo esperar a que cayese en su trampa.

Esa misma mañana Sirius decidió que ese lobito no se iba a escapar de sus garras, y se decidió a conquistarlo ese mismo día.

Fueron a desayunar, todos se encontraron a Sirius demasiado callado, y en efecto, estaba demasiado callado, lo único que hacía era reflexionar en como engatusar a su lobo.

Por la tarde, al salir de clase, Sirius se fue directo hacia el cuadro de la fruta, rasco una pera y entró en la cocina. Le pidió a un elfo dos tabletas de chocolate y un biberón de sirope del mismo.

Remus ese día se ducharía tarde, bastante más tarde que el resto. Era viernes y al día siguiente todo el mundo se iría a Hogsmeade, pero Remus no iría, McGonagall lo había castigado por haber pegado al techo a un Slytherin de 4º curso.

Cuando Remus volvió de las duchas Sirius estaba tumbado en uno de los cómodos sofás de su sala común.

A Remus le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando lo vio, sin camisa, sólo con el pantalón de pijama, relajado y ahora, mirándolo.

-Oye Moony ¿puedes venir?-Sirius estaba muy sexy, pero Remus se empezaba a poner rojo como un tomate.

-Pad, ¿para que quieres que vaya? Me gustaría irme a dormir, si no mañana no podré estudiar.-Remus esquivaba sus miradas mientras continuaba caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Yo si fuera tú no iría a la habitación…-Sirius parecía alegre, tenía un tono cantarín y de niño pequeño.

-¿Por qué no?-Remus parecía alarmado ¿y si le habían destrozado todas sus cosas? ¿Habrían roto su gramófono? Oh, no, su querido gramófono.

-Pues, porque James está haciendo un experimento-su sonrisa se convirtió en algo malévolo, Remus se quedó anonadado.

-¡¿Un experimento?! ¡¿Con qué?! ¡¿Qué ha roto?!

-Remus… ¡Remus! Relájate, está utilizando a colagusano para ello, y baja el volumen, vas a hacer que baje todo Gryffindor.

Remus soltó un leve suspiro de alivio, volviendo hacia atrás y dejándose caer sobre el sillón contiguo el sofá donde estaba tumbado Sirius.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, a Remus se le empezó a calentar la sangre concentrándose toda esta en un punto fijo bajo su vientre.

Sirius totalmente relajado pero consciente de la situación, sus brazos tras su cabeza, tocando su nuca, para dejar más a la vista sus preciosos abdominales.

A Remus la temperatura corporal le aumentaba por momentos, su cara estaba tan roja que un tomate en plena maduración habría parecido estar verde.

-Moony…

Sirius sonreia de oreja a oreja esperando alguna respuesta de su amigo (en secreto muy excitado).

-¿Qué?-El tono de la voz de Remus parecía molesto.

-Estas enfadado conmigo?

-No- Su voz era cortante.

-Y entonces ¿por qué ya casi no me hablas? Estás muy raro.

Remus se incomodaba por momentos, no sabía que responder, tenía la mirada fija en el fuego que desprendía la estufa encendida, y sabía que su amigo lo miraba fijamente.

-Si que te hablo, sólo que estamos de exámenes y me paso el día estudiando.

-¿Por eso me esquivas? ¿Por eso esquivas mis notasen clase? – Sirius se había sentado, estaba serio- ¿Y por eso te levantas noche tras noche cuando todos estamos dormidos y te quedas mirándome?

Remus se había quedado boquiabierto, no sabía que decir, su amigo no apartaba su mirada de él.

-Eh… Y-yo… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Remus no se sentía capaz de levantar la cabeza, estaba confuso y muy avergonzado por el hallazgo de su amigo.

-La verdad Moony, ¿tú eres…? Quiero decir, ¿a ti te gusta…? pero que coño digo, ¿te pongo Moony? ¿Te atraigo? –Lo digo casi gritando, no pudiendo creerse que había sentido vergüenza al intentar preguntarle tal cosa a su mejor amigo.

Mientras el lobo avergonzado intentaba decir algo, Sirius se puso de cuclillas, se acercó a él, le cogió la cara con ternura y le dio un precioso beso, que fue un primer momento muy dulce, pero el ansioso Padfoot no podía reprimir sus instintos mucho más y deslizó su larga y suave lengua por la boca del avergonzado lobo, al cual la sangre, a cada momento más caliente, se le iba concentrando cada vez más rápidamente en un mismo punto.

Repentinamente Remus se separó de su amigo bruscamente, alarmado.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Miraba a Sirius, como si él hubiera hecho algo.

-¿El que?

-Ese ruido, ¿no lo has oído?- sirius negaba con la cabeza- era como si alguien se hubiera golpeado contra un mueble.

Sin previo aviso una sombra seguida de su dueña salían de detrás de una estantería.

-Valeee... He sido yo, es que no quería interrumpíros, estábais tan a gusto que.. no sé...

-Oye Evans... ¿se lo vas a contar a alguien?- Sirius la miraba seriamente con sus ojos fijosen aquella angelical carita de niña buena e inteligente.

NOTA: Espero que os este gustando, en poco subiré la continuación y creo que os va a encantar!

Dejad vuestros reviews! :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Los sentimientos no se pueden evitar.**

-Pad... Ella sabía que me gustas, desde hace tiempo debo añadir. Es mi confidente. - El sexy perrito no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.

-La verdad Black, no creia que a ti también te gustasen lo chicos... Siempre te he visto muy hetero... ¿Cómo vas a enfrentar las masas de chicas ahora que ya sabes que te gusta Remus?

Sirius la miró perplejo, con la boca abierta a más no poder, no había pensado en lo que Remus querría hacer, no sabía lo que James y Peter pensarían sobre esa relación, era una cosa a tener mucho en cuenta.

-Lily, mejor que lo dejes estar ¿vale? Esto ya lo hablaremos.

La peliroja miró a su amigo, dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa, dió media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones femeninas.

-Pad,no te preocupes, ya veremos lo que haceos más adelante ¿vale?

-Oye Moony, yo..., no sé si quiero que todos sepan que hacemos, ¿no seria mejor mantenerlo en secreto?, si te molesta que salga con chicas lo entende-su amigo lo calló conun suave beso.

\- Ya hablaremos de ello más tarde, ahora no te preocupespor eso. - (¿desde cuándo Remus es tan lanzado? Os preguntareis. Pues desde que sabe que su amigo siente lo mismo que él.) suavemente lo agarró de la cintura y lo tiró sobre el sofá. Se quitó la camisa, algo ansioso, mientras Sirius lanzaba un conjuro silenciador.

Empezaron a besarse freneticamente, notaban como les faltaba el aire, necesitaban respirar, pero no querian dejar ni un solo centímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Tumbado bajo Remus, Sirius comenzó a deslizar lentamente su mano por el abdomen del dulce lobo, hasta llegar a meterla dentro de sus ajustados boxers azules.

Le agarró con delicadeza aquel miembro de su cuerpo tan erguido y duro, comenzó a deslizar su mano arriba y abajo sin soltar aquel prodigioso miembro tan bien hecho. Cuando advirtió que el lobo empezaba a gozar, sacó la mano del boxer, se quitó de encima asu amigo, incorporándose, acercando su boca a la oreja de Remus y susurró:

-Pidemeló. - Remus estaba confuso, no entendía la situaciónen la que estaban.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué quieres que te pida?- el pobre enamorado, cachondo y confuso no entendía nada.

-Lo que has visto que guardaba detrás del sofá cuandohas llegado.

-Oh... ¿Eso? Dame chocolate - dijo con un tono sexy mientras se acercaba poco a poco- por favor- lentamente pronunció esas palabras ya casi encima de Sirius.

-¿Dónde quieresque lo ponga?- El precioso cachorro se empezó a desabrochar los pantalones haciendo ademán de desprenderse de ellos, pero él no quería quitárselos, quería que su amigo se los arrancase.

Remus agarró con la boca dichos pantalones y se los bajó arrodillado en el sofá, comenzó a besar el torso de su colega, bajando a cada beso que le daba. Hasta que llegó a los bonitos boxers rojos que llevaba Sirius.

-Aquí, quiero que lo pongas aquí.- Le bajólos boxers y empezo a lamerle el miembro, pero enseguida paró- Pero debes pedirme que lo haga.

Sirius alargó el brazo, cogió una pequeña bolsa y sacó un bote de sirope de chocolate, untó su grandioso pene con sirope.

-Moony, ven y comemela,no es una petición, es una orden.

Este obedeció, se acercó lentamente y le lamió el glande, succionandolo. In calor incontenible le recorría todo el cuerpo a Sirius, mientrás toda su sangre se concentraba en sugran dotado pene. Remus besaba, lamía, succionaba y mordisqueaba a este, al tiempo que el dominante perrito gozaba de placer, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer. El hambriento hombrelobo se metió todo el pene en la boca, llegando a tocar la campanilla, Sirius cogia su cabeza haciendo que la moviese hacia delante y atrás, cada movimiento más rápido.

Se sacó el pene de la boca y fue ascendiendo por el musculado torso de Sirius acariciando con su lengua cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta llegar al cuello del susodicho.

Besó y mordió el cuello de este, mientras disimuladamente Sirius le quitaba aquellos preciosos calzoncillos azules. Cuando el lobo se dió cuenta, se levantó y se los acabó de quitar al tiempo que sostenia una profunda mirada con el cachorro de ojos grises a cada segundo más excitado.

Cogió a su amigo dejándolo de espaldas y le susurró al oido:

-Quiero follarte, ¿me dejas intentarlo?

El lobo girando la cabeza le dió un dulce y breve beso en los labios.

-Pero soloporque eres tú.-Dijo sonrojándose.

Canuto le hizo doblarse hacia delante apoyándolo en el sofá y lentamente fue introdujendo su pene por el orificio trasero de su amigo, haciendo que este apretara los diente y agarrara con mucha fuerza el cojin del posabrazos, derramándose sobre sus mejillas una pequeñas lágrimas de dolor.

-Cielo, relájate-susurró lenta y tranquilamente sobre la oreja de lunático, le dió un pequeño beso sobre el cuello al tiempo que sacaba lentamente el pene y repetia el proceso anterior una y otra vez suavemente hasta que el dolor de Remus cesaba.

Mientras con una mano le sujetaba la cintura, la otra se deslizaba ligeramente sobre el pene de Moony, dándole un placer que parecia insaciable. El dolor ya habia parado y el placer y la pasión inundaban toda la habitación.

Ambos, desnudos y sudorosos en la sala común, gozaban como si aquella primera vez fuera la última. A Sirius un pequeño gemido se le escapó, dándole a entender a su amigo que no tardaría en correrse, mientras él planeaba como conseguir dormir en la misma cama.

Un calor inmenso se había apoderado se Sirius, haciendo que todo el semen saliera de su cuerpo. Remus notó como aquel caliente líquido blanco entraba en su cuerpo.

El lobo se enderezó y dió media vuelta, haciendo que la mano de agarraba su pene se quedara vacia. Lo besó intensamente, jugueteando con su lengua, dejando que todas aquellas ansias de tocarse se apoderaran de ambos.

-Canuto...-El lobo había puesto su tono de niño inocente.

-Dime.

-Quiero que me la chupes.- Remus combió completamente su tono, ahora era imponedor, sexy y tenía una cara que Sirius nunca habia visto, la de pervertido.

Lunático puso su mano derecha en la cabeza del otro y este se arrodilló, dejándose llevar como un dócil perrito.

Cogió el pene, empezó a hacerle una simple paja pero, al ver la poca aprovación de Moony, empezó a lamerlo, se lo metió en la boca y jugueteó con su lengua, mientras poco a poco movía la cabeza para darle mayor placer, jugando con su glande.

Remus no vacio de placer, dejó que su amigo hiciese cuanto quisiese, con su mano aún en la cabeza de este, obligándolo a ir más rápido. No tardó mucho en empezar a gemir, toda su sangre estaba concentrada en el órgano de su bajo vientre, las piernas le temblaban y comenzaba a no sentirlas, ya que lo único que sentía era el delicioso placer que recorría todo u cuerpo, originado por la boca y lengua de su mejor amigo.

Su último gemido,el más notado, fue el indicador sonoro de que se había corrido, bajó la cabeza y vió como su amigo se llevaba dos dedos a la boca,los sacaba y se los daba a lamer a él.

Ambos se dieron prisa, se pusieron la ropa y sin dirigirse ni una palabra se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Antes de entrar, Sirius se paró, le cogió la cara a Remus con ambas manos y lo basó apasionadamente. Cuando lo soltó, ya sin aliento, abrió la puerta y sin hacer ruido alguno cada uno se acostó en su cama,ya que sus amigos estaban durmiendo.

El primero en despertarse fue Lunático,el cual despetó a Cornamenta y Colagusano ya que estos tenían que ir a Hodsmeade. Nadie quiso despertar a Sirius, y el que menos Sirius.

Loes tres bajaron a desayunar al comedor,como de costumbre con las bromas de James, pero sin Sirius no era lo mismo (pero en el hipotético caso de haberlo despertado los habria mandado a freir calabazas).

Remus no parabade darle vueltas a lo sucedido la noche anterior, estaba hecho un lio... ¿y si Sirius lo habia hecho por entretenimiento? ¿y si no sentía nada por él?

Cuando sus amigo partieron hacia el pueblo, este decidió darse una ducha y salir fuera a relajarse, aclararse y con un poco de suerte a estudiar. El licántropo salió con los libros después de una agradable ducha, y se dirigió a uno de los árboles más grandes de todo Hogwarts, se sentó, recostándose y empezó a pensar como le preguntaría a su amigo si sentía algo por él. No quería una simple relación sexual, pero quizás Sirius solo quería aprovechar para descargar su tensión...

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

Un pequeño rayo de sol le despertó, le daba en la cara y eso le molestaba demasiado,además era tarde asi que se levantó,extendiendo los brazos y se restregó los ojos con los puños. Había dormido como un bebé, menuda noche.

Se fijó en las camas de sus amigos, todos se habían ido pero, ¿dónde estaba Remus? Esa noche había sido la mejor de su vida, y quería decírselo, quería mostrarle todo el amor que sentía ahora que Hogwarts etaba casi vacio.

Cogió toda su ropa y fue a darse una rápida duche, cuando salió fue corriendo al cuadro del frutero que da a la cocina, le pidió a los elfos algo de comer y se derigió haciala biblioteca, donde suponia que estaría Remus.

Se metió lo que le quedaba de pastelito en la boca y entró en la biblioteca, ¡Dios!¡Que grande era! Bueno, comom él no iba mucho por allí... Lo buscó mesa por mesa, estantería por estantería, pero no lo encontró, salió y pensó que con el buen tiempo que hacia y la poca gente que habia quizás estaria fuera.

Se dirigia al exterior del castillo, pero en el Hall se encontro a Lily.

-¡Evas! ¡Espera!

-¿Qué quieres ahora Black?

-¿Has visto a Remus?

-¿Habeis discutido?

-No, pero cuando me levante no quedaba nadie en la habitación, he ido a buscarlo a la biblioteca y tampoco estaba... ¿tú sabes algo?

-¿Tú?¿En la biblioteca? ¿Te has atrevido a entrar?- Se echo a reir.

-Si, he ido, pero solo por Remus ¿vale? ¿Sabes algo de él? ¿Si o no?

-Le he visto hace un ratoen uno de los árboles más grandes recostado.

-Gracias Evans.

Y con eso Sirius salió corriendo dejando atrás a una Lily confusa por su actitud.

Como Lily le había dicho Remus estaba tumbado en un gran árbol, al lado del lago, parecía relajado, pensativo y en una posición muy sexy y provocativo.

Se acercó despacio, sin hacer ruido, se agachó y se puso de cuclillas al lado de Remus poniendo su cara a pocos centímetros del otro.

-Hola cariño- Dijo suavemente, asustando al licántropo.

-Por Merlín, que susto. ¿Me has llamado cariño?- dijo asombrado.

-Si, ¿porqué? ¿te molesta?- se separó un poco.

-No, no, es solo que... - desvió la mirada.

-¿Que...? Venga, dímelo, ¿qué te pasa?

-Pues que no sé si lo de anoche lo hiciste por entretenimiento o si me...

-¿O si te quiero? Por supuesto que te quiero ¿qué te crees? ¿que se la voy chupando por ahí a todo el que veo?- Sirius no sabía como sentirse, no sabía si estar enfadado o no.

-No, no creo eso, pero no sé... Tú siempre has sido el sexsimbol de Hogwartsy... ¿y si solo lo hacias por experimentar?- Su voz era calmada, reflexionante.

-Remus.- Él nunca lo había llamado por su nombre- Te quiero, es más,creo que te amo. - Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro, y Remus no podía apartar la mirada.

-Yo creo que también te amo Pad.

Sirius se acercó, dejando la distancia de sus labios en una nulidad absoluta, un beso intenso y cargado de cariño hizo que la poca gente que quedaba en Hogwrts se enterneciera, pero tambiénhizo que todeo el colegio supiera que Remus Lupin y Sirius Blackeran pareja.

¿Fin?


End file.
